MI6
Military Intelligence Section 6 Summary: MI-6 ever since 2013, is the most powerful and the most militarized espionaged intelligence agency with the help of TAGF since it it has become the most technology advanced agency on Planet Earth in many areas of the field like combat and warfare. This British Intelligence Superpower continues to expand to this day. They set up 11 Bases all over the world including 23 developing ones which will be soon an official base. They also have over 15 intelligence sections that act as bases, but are really part of a whole collaborative of MI6 Bases around the world which their head is called the Section Chief instead of an ambassador and they don't have a Millitary Branch, but purely focus on intelligence. The Double 0 Agents and administrators since 2013 are immortal. In 2015 the double agents become immortal as well. It is part of The World of Espionage and has been since 1970, being one of the first intelligence agencies to do so. Some Well Known Personnel (besides on James Bond Wikia) * The Current 00 Agents * Christian Runoff * Parker Ramos * Vista * Kyle Verse * Ryan O' Tayler * Ralph Hanning * Maltion * Joseph Time * Wavers * Atom * Richard * Pam Entervia * Kelly Wiseman * Donald Canon * Shashi Nigachi * Ohan Harry * Tuesday Riviera * Garret Seal * Gallardo Michiado * Luis Hamlamo * Jose Hernandez * Elena Verderburg * Lizzy Taz * Kelsy * Karlson * John Roberts * Matt Still * Joan Waters * John Greco * Daniel Murdoch * Daisy Jackson * Ford Gibbs * Kelly Todd * Vanelli * Emily Stonewall * Seven 0' Four * Evan Twenty * Cyril Wiseman * Archer Young * Sterling Ford History The history of it's beginnings in 1908 till 2004 are on the James Bond Wikia. 2004-present In 2004 MI6 expanded their personnel from 1,000 in 1994 to 11,000 in 2002. MI6 included a new positions named Private Agents that behave like investigative detectives who solve small time crimes oversees. In 2011, James Bond, a couple of guards and agents came down into La.Palma, CA to secure the base there since Cypress, CA was just invaded 12 hours before. The Eagle Organization told them that the base would be the start of a territory called the Eagle Organization Territory and expand into the rest of California. In 2013, just after the war, MI6 was made more powerful than ever before implanting TAGF technology right into MI6, establish MI6 Troopers, increase their GDP from $100 B to $1 Trillion funded by British Dicon. It then expanded into the British Intelligence Superpower that is still known today. Branching System (HQ) The HQ itself is not only one building, but three on three locations, creating room for the millions of troops and thousands of other personnel and a training center for future and official agents and scientists and a section for administrative matters. Their troopers are reserved during peacetime, but active during wartime. * GDP: $3,000,000,000,000 Dollars (75% from British Dicon, an Allied Territory and Country) * Defense: Costs covered by TAGF each years (for troopers, agents and their technology) '' '' Current ''00 Agents ''001: Scarlett Navovia (2000- )' ' 002: '''Jarod Lifewagner (1997- ) '''003: Kan Roberts''' (2003- ) ' '''004: '''Herbert Wayne' (1996- ) ' '''005: '''Mark Caugain (2005- ) '''006:' Torrance Foster (1995- )' ' 007: '''James Bond (1995-; classified) ' '''008: '''Dominic Scotto (2001- ) '''009:' Joe Havaner (2006- ) 0010: '''John Wolfgramm (2000- ) '''0011: Ryan Joyce (2013- ) 0012: Timothy Ben (2003- ) 0013: 'Caine Runoff (2014- ) ' ''' Additional Companies and MI6 Bisectors: ''' * MI6 Arms and Electro '''Warfare Corp by TAGF' * '''The Joint Kingsman MI6 '''Gadget Productions Bisector' * '''The Eagle Organization '''MI6 Peace Unit' * '''USFWU MI6 Affairs '''Bisector' Enemies * P.A.C.E Intelligence Committee (Patrol Agency of Cooperate Enforcement) * Individual MI6 Traitors (Miranda Frost, Alec Trevelyan etc.) * Terrorist Groups * Separatist Groups * The Skilos * S.P.E.C.T.R.E (Special Executive for Intelligence Counter Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion) Allies * The Great Alliance Force * The World of Espionage * NATO * European Union * CIA * MI-5 * Kingsman * United Nations * United Special Federal Works Unit * Special Police Agency See more of MI6 MI-6 Bases Ranking System ''' Ambassador Director EX: MI6 Base La Palma Assets Direct * The 00 Agent Program (1957-) * Q Branch(1930-) * Military Branch (2013-) * MI7 (1964-) * MI6 Bases and Intelligence Sections (1948-) * The London Intelligence Group (1994-) * Universal Exports(Cover of MI6) (1920-) Indirect or Semi-Assets * Kingsman (2004-) * P.A.C.E. (1973-) MI6 Bases and Locations Official Bases These are bases that focus on intelligence and local policing within their jurisdiction and onto international soil as well and the training and recruitment of cadets of each branch of the departments of each base. They hold the most number of personnel ranging from 5,000- 300,000, meaning they carry more equipment and a higher budget than their unofficial base counterparts. Also they have authority over smaller countries with small intelligence agencies and MI6 Unofficial Bases. For Example if a murder of 2 agents happened on MI6's Unofficial Base on Montenegro, the bigger official base, closer to the country can step in to investigate the matter and if they have to, they can take over the smaller base on temporary basis. They can use their troopers and agents to combat in circumstantial wars or other factors that may draw MI6 into military conflict with other universal powers or other intelligence agencies along with the troopers from HQ, which is optional, unless an enormous conflict erupts. * Dublin, Ireland ''(1943-)'' ** Personnel Size: 23,823 * Sydney, Australia (1956-) ** Personnel Size: 55,823 * Tokyo, Japan ''(1972-)'' ** Personnel Size: 175,237 * Hamburg, Germany''( 1976-)'' ** 'Personnel Size: 298,302 * '''Rome, Italy ''(1985-)' '' ** ''Personnel Size: ''115,673 * '''Vancouver, British Columbia ''(1987-)'' ** 'Personnel Size: 76,823 * '''La Palma, CA (1996-) ** Personnel Size: 6,115 * Washington D.C. ''(1998-')'' **'Personnel Size: 90,432 * Scotland, UK ''(1954-)'' **'Personnel Size: 42,100 * '''Udaipur, India ''(1976-)'' **'Personnel Size: 102,734 * '''Kingston, Jamaica ''(1967-)'' **'Personnel Size: 4,205 * '''Barcelona Spain (Construction in Progress almost completed) ''(2015-)'' **'Personnel Size: 84,924 * '''Paris, France (Reconstructed after 2012 accident)''(1948-2012),(2015-)'' * 'Personnel Size: 132,009 Intelligence Sections Called the original MI6 Bases, intelligence sections differ today then they did in the past. They used to be stopping points for MI6 agents when they arrived to another country to thwart the plans of organized terrorists, drug dealers and other international criminals. They used to be focused on subjects the cold war, the containment of communism and arrest of KGB spies. The sections can gather intelligence within their jurisdiction and posses powers of arrest. Now some sections have become MI6 Bases and are no longer sections. They no longer focus on the cold war and instead focus on the hospitality of agents coming in through one base to another and handed most of their past powers over to MI6 Bases. Also, they act as a dropping point for agents when in trouble and arrive at an MI6 base a couple of days later. The sections now act as hospitable intelligence embassies than actual intelligence sections of the past. Personnel Size varies depending on a country's population in their jurisdiction with 15,654 being the highest number of them, who are stationed at Turkey. * Munich (1954- ) * Turkey (1941- ) * Zurich (1956- ) * Greece (1952- ) * Finland (1974- ) * Afghanistan (1995- ) * Hong Kong (1934- ) * Wales (1928- ) Unofficial Bases These bases are small and carry less personnel (ranging from 500-3,000), yet to be an actual MI6 Base. They carry less of a budget and equipment, heavily relying on MI6 Official Bases, bigger countries, or organizations for most of the stuff needed to maintain its run and become an official base. Primarily, these bases focus on intelligence gathering and moderate policing within their jurisdiction only. If it's wartime, the unoffical bases stay neutral or if the country in their jurisdiction gets invaded then Official Bases, along with other powers, aligned with MI6, can combat the enemy. However, they do have troopers, but make up a small amount of the personnel stationed at these bases, ranging from 40-400 people. * Ulcinj, Montenegro (2011-) * Qatar (2013-) * Cyprus (2000-) * Dubai, UAE (2009- ) Bases Currently Being Built * Las Vegas, Nevada * Auckland, New Zealand * Toronto, Ontario Images ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Copyright© 2015 by the MI-6 INC. See more of MI6 '' ' ' Category:Organizations Category:Intelligence Agencies